Cracked Up!
by EmeraldLily99
Summary: When Tony discovers a new drug, he decides to test it on his teammates out of boredom mixed with curiosity. What he doesn't plan on is accidentally taking the drug himself! Now Tony, along with Thor, Clint, Bruce and even Loki, are running around Avengers Tower high! Wait, here's Steve to the rescue! Chaos ensues! Crackfic about crack, sorta, so a crackfic-squared! Humor only!


Hi there, and a warm welcome to everyone! My name is EmeraldLily99, and I am an avid reader of fanfictions. I've been reading them for years now, but this is my first time writing one, so I'm a bit nervous. SO, to all who are reading this, first, thank you for clicking on my story. Next, please review if you like it. If you don't, I apologize for wasting your time, and I would appreciate it if you didn't flame my story. It would make me REALLY really sad. Finally, enjoy the story! It's pretty random and will most likely kill some of your brains cells, but hey, that's what a crack fic is supposed to do! (At least I think so. I'm not too sure, since I read A LOT of crack fics, therefore my brain is like *poof*) Once again, enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, it's ready, finally!" Tony Stark exclaimed in an excited, childlike voice, peering into a microscope. The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist smiled to himself as he observed the substance under his microscope, one of his own creation. He wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but somehow, sometime during those late nights when he suffered from insomnia, one of his random concoctions had developed into something else. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out for the life of him how the substance affected people. However, that was all going to change tonight.

"Well well, time to go experiment." Tony remarked, smirking to himself as he thought of his ingenious (his words) plan for the next day. Picking up a small plastic baggy filled with a brownish powder, Tony quickly got to his feet, not bothering to push his chair in and instead just rushing from the laboratory. He stalked through the hallway, smiling to himself like a Cheshire cat. Looking at a nearby clock, Tony noted that the time was 4:30 am, meaning that no one else in Stark Tower, or as it was now known, Avengers Tower, was up and about, except of course the one insomniac, Tony Stark. Even Bruce knocked out around 2:00 am most nights, and those times he didn't Tony could hear him shuffling about in a nearby laboratory.

"Aha!" Tony exclaimed softly as he spotted the cabinets. He had entered one of the kitchens, the main one, of the Tower. Quietly, Tony sneaked across the floor towards the cabinet, and opened it. Pulling out the coffee can, he peeled the lid off, opened the baggy, and shook the powder in. Silently, he hoped that no one would really examine the coffee the following morning. Grinning to himself, Tony replaced the coffee in the cabinet before rushing out of the kitchen, back to the confines of his lab, busying himself in the meantime with mindless research as he waited for morning to come. There was a reason some of the Avengers nicknamed him the Phantom of the Tower. No one else spent as much time in a "lair" as he did. Though, the Black Widow did have him beat in terms of sneaking around. She should be called the Black Cat, the way she stalks around, Tony thought to himself, before something else claimed his thoughts. And so, the genius continued into the night, impatiently waiting for the sun to rise so he could proceed with his "experiment". This should be interesting, Tony grinned to himself.

* * *

Tony watched silently as Steve stepped into the kitchen, dressed up in jeans and a plain shirt covered by a brown jacket. Ever since the battle with Loki, Steve had taken it upon himself to learn everything about the new America, so as to fit in better. So, nearly everyday, the super-solider left the Tower, with the goal of witnessing as many of the changes made to America while he was frozen as possible. Seeing the soldier, and having not slept, AT ALL, Tony smiled to himself. All too eager to test out his "drug", as the genius could think of no better name for his nameless substance, Tony called out to Steve.

"Hey Capsicle, have some coffee. But not too much, you old people have to watch your caffeine intake."

Steve just glared at him before looking at the coffee suspiciously. Frowning slightly, the super-soldier asked,

"Why? Did you do anything to it?"

"Yep. I added a new ingredient to it, and I want you to tell me how it tastes." Tony replied childishly. Steve looked slightly unnerved by Tony's behavior, because when Tony was happy, he was up to something. Of course, by now, Steve had learned not to question Tony, or even bother with him, for that matter. Sighing, Steve grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee, before taking a sip of it, hesitantly. He looked over to see Tony staring at him with extreme curiosity and excitement.

"Well?" Tony questioned, gesturing with his right hand at the cup in Steve's hand.

"It tastes...normal. What did you put in it? Actually, on second thought, I don't even want to know." Steve remarked. He stood there for a few more minutes, sipping at the coffee, while Tony stared at him, watching his every movement and expression. After a while, Steve finished the coffee, for which he was grateful. Tony was observing him with much enthusiasm and Steve found it slightly creepy. Quickly mumbling a "See you later." to Tony, Steve put his cup in the dishwasher and rushed out of the kitchen, ready to explore the new America even more and glad to escape.

Tony laughed to himself after Steve left. Though he was upset by the lack of response to the drug that the super-soldier displayed, he had to admit it was entertaining seeing how uncomfortable Steve got when Tony had been staring at him. Turning back to the coffee, he noticed Bruce had entered the kitchen, and the two quickly greeted each other, before Bruce headed to the coffeemaker. Pouring himself some coffee, Bruce leaned against the counter and drank in silence, looking up only when Clint entered the room. Clint nodded to both Bruce and Tony, the latter of which was pretending to be interested in the refrigerator, before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent went and poured himself some of the brew also. Neither Clint nor Bruce noticed Tony's mischievous expression as they drank the coffee.

"Greeting, friends. What activities are you partaking in?" Thor asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Tony jumped and fell into the refrigerator, just as Bruce began to choke on his coffee, while Clint screamed. Thor looked at the three Avengers, confused as to their reactions.

"Why do you react so when I appear, friends?" The Asgardian king asked, looking at the now red-faced Bruce, wide-eyed Clint, and embarrassed Tony as the latter pulled himself up from inside the refrigerator. Tony quickly checked to make sure there was no food on his clothing before he recovered his confidence and grinned at Thor as a way of greeting the god. However, before anyone else could say something, they heard another familiar voice. This one, however, was more mocking than friendly, and not as welcome.

"Pardon me for interrupting you imbeciles, but I am curious as to which one of you Midgardians released that feminine shriek shortly back?" Loki, Thor's brother and the God of Mischief, waltzed into the room, slight disgust appearing on his face as he saw the group of Avengers present. Fear also crossed his countenance at the sight of Bruce as the god remembered a past and brutal beating, but it quickly left, giving way to a scowl.

"Brother, welcome. I have not seen you for days now. Where have you been?" Thor asked, looking at his younger brother who had recently tried to take over the world. Not that Thor would hold that against him, for he understood that Loki felt the need to prove himself. He was broken out of his thoughts by Loki's reply.

"First of all, you are not my brother. Second, where I was is of no concern to you. I was merely occupied, that's all. Finally, why has no one answered my question!?" Loki demanded, slightly irritated by the way the Midgardians were so easily distracted. He didn't want to admit it, but he had spent the entire time he'd been missing in his room in Avengers Tower, where Fury had ordered him to stay so the Avengers could keep an eye on him, playing with a kitten he'd found. Unfortunately, the shriek had scared the kitten, and now Loki wanted to know who was responsible for disturbing him and his pet's peace. However, before Loki could find out anything, Tony, suddenly getting an idea, intercepted the conversation.

"Hey Thor, have you ever had coffee?" The genius asked curiously, his face lit up with excitement.

"No, man of iron, I do not know of this coffee you speak of. Tell me, is it tasty?" Thor asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Yes, very. Here, let me pour you some. Oh, Reindeer Games, would you like some also?" Tony asked Loki as he handed Thor a cup of the "spiked" coffee. Loki was about to say "no", but he was actually very interested in seeing what this "coffee" tasted like. And even if it didn't taste good, he'd have another thing to hate about the Midgardians.

"Fine. I'll try your Midgardian concoction, but only to see just terrible it is." The god remarked. The Avengers, used to his sulky attitude, ignored Loki, some rolling their eyes, some shaking their heads. Tony, smiling to himself at the way things were turning out, quickly filled a cup with coffee before handing it to the god.

This is great, Tony thought to himself, as he watched Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Loki drink the spiked coffee. He now had four people to observe and see the drug's effects on them. He was still hoping that the drug had some effects, because he had convinced himself that the only reason the drug had no effect on Steve was because of the super-soldier serum in the hero's veins.

He can't even get drunk so maybe he can't be drugged either, Tony mused to himself. Then he scowled, and gagged mentally, horrified by the thought of a life where one could not be drunk or high when they pleased. Capsicle's life must be pretty boring at times, Tony thought.

However, he was brought out of his musings by a crash. Turning around with a jolt, Tony's eyes widened slightly as he saw a broken window. Confused but not worried, he looked back to the Avengers (and one ex-villain) present and was surprised. There was Clint, red-eyed and holding his bow and arrows as if he were fighting, and they were aimed right at the broken window. Wait, I think he is fighting, Tony thought as he observed the agent, who had just changed direction and fired off three arrows in the same location, not hitting anything, at least not anything alive.

Before Tony could question him, Clint began shouting, "Get back here! You're not going to get away from me! After all, I am Hawkeye, the greatest archer ever!" Then, the agent ran off, chasing non-existent people.

When he kicked the door down, Tony looked taken aback, but he completely jumped when suddenly there was a loud crash. Turning to the sound, Tony felt a large gust of wind as all the windows in the room broke simultaneously.

"How did that happen?" Tony wondered out loud. To his surprise, Thor answered.

"My apologies, man of iron, but for some reason I feel very warm. So, I decided to summon the winds using Mjonir in an attempt to cool myself off. Unfortunately, it has not worked. So, instead, I will call upon the help of the cooling device present." After that, Thor used Mjonir and smashed the refrigerator, scooping up the ice cubes and stuffing it down his clothes. Tony winced visibly before he suddenly felt extremely tired. Blaming it on the all-nighters he'd pulled the last few days, Tony made his way towards the coffee pot in a sort of daze, his mind functioning enough only to let him know that he needed coffee to stay awake. Basically just going through the movements, Tony grabbed a cup and poured himself some of the brew, forgetting that he had spiked it. Then, he took gulp after huge gulp of the liquid, until all of the coffee in the cup was gone. Suddenly, Tony's mind began to feel hazy, and he felt extremely energized. Wow, coffee's never worked that fast for me before, Tony thought.

"ROAR! Man with hammer hit Hulk! Hulk smash tiny hammer man!" Tony was broken out of his thoughts as Bruce completely hulked out. Thor stood idly by, eyes wide and his expression that of fear and confusion. After all, he had only accidentally hit Bruce, so why had the man turned into a big, green person? Being under the drug's influence, Thor had completely forgotten that when Bruce got angry, he tended to hulk out into a big, green person. And now, he had to pay for his mistake, hopefully not with his life. As Thor rushed to escape Hulk, JARVIS piped in.

"Sir, the Hulk has been released. Shall I prepare the Panic Room?" At the same time, JARVIS activated the Iron Man suit and it went flying to Tony, assembling itself on him so he really didn't have to do much muscle-movement. At the same time, Tony was busy screaming as a result of the drug kicking in.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that!? Who is talking to me? Aaaah, help, intruder!" The genius didn't recognize the voice he heard as JARVIS. In fact, he didn't even remember who JARVIS was. All Tony knew was that there was an unknown and invisible person in Avengers Tower, and he was determined to find the person. However, as he saw Thor go flying into a wall, Tony noticed that Bruce had hulked out, and his instincts kicked in. For some reason that he couldn't decipher at the moment, Tony flew up (thanks to JARVIS activating his suit for him) and urged the Hulk out of the room, which was mostly destroyed, and down the corridor, which was covered in arrows, into a the Panic Room JARVIS had once again assembled. Of course, before he left with the Hulk, Tony had instructed Thor to help him find the "intruder", so Thor had taken to smashing every area JARVIS' voice emanated from.

"Now, you stay here like a good boy and think about what you've done. When you've calmed down, I'll let you out and you can beat up the Hammer Guy all you want, okay? So, what do you say? We got a deal?" Tony asked Hulk, speaking in a fatherly voice at the green giant. Hulk nodded his head vigorously in agreement before stepping into the room and letting Tony close the door on him.

Meanwhile, during all the chaos, Loki had discovered a very beautiful blond Asgardian seated upon the couch, and was conversing with her when Tony walked in, suit and everything.

"Hey Reindeer Games, why you talking to that hippopotamus?" Tony asked with a look of disgust at the two seated on the chair. Loki scowled at him before replying,

"Your eyes are obviously flawed, because she happens to be a lovely woman. Isn't that right, brother?" Apparently the drug also made Loki nicer to Thor, which confused the equally high Thor, who replied,

"You called me 'brother'! Oh, I feel so joyous right now, I could celebrate. We should have a feast! With poptarts!" The god had tears in his eyes as he waltzed over to the toaster, which miraculously had not been destroyed (yet). Meanwhile, JARVIS found it necessary to say something.

"Sir, Agent Barton has been spotted somewhere near the Panic Room, and I feel it unwise to let him near Dr. Banner. Also, the 'woman' with Loki is actually one of the cushions on the couch."

Tony replied, or more like screamed, in a slightly hysterical voice, "Aaaaah, there's the voice again! Thor, I thought you got rid of him! Please, leave us alone, or we'll have no choice but to hurt you! After all, we are... the Avengers!" At this point, JARVIS saw his creator aim to fire at his circuits, and did the only rational thing he could think of. He shut down the Iron Man suit. Unfortunately, Tony was still hovering in the air at the time, so when the suit shut down, he fell right onto a puddle of syrup. The bottle had exploded when the refrigerator had been, ahem, destroyed, but being high no one had noticed it. Until now. Groaning as he hit the floor, Tony rolled onto his back, unknowingly covering his suit in syrup. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Clint burst into the room, apparently running from something. Of course, the question of what was answered as Hulk followed, roaring, with an arrow lodged in his arm.

"Aaagh, stay back, beast! You will not defeat me, for I am Robin Hood. Don't give me that look, I know you were hired to exterminate me by that blasted Sheriff of Nottingham. Well, tell him that he will not win, for I am Robin Hood!" Clint yelled as he pulled out a blinking arrow and aimed to fire it at the Hulk. As the arrow was fired, everything went off in slow motion. First, the Hulk swatted it to the side, escaping the bomb on the end. Next, the arrow lodged itself in the pillow/girl Loki happened to be conversing, oblivious to the chaos going on around him (Well, he IS also the God of Chaos, so yeah, that makes sense). Then, the arrow went off, blowing up the entire couch and blasting Loki through the ceiling. Less than a millisecond later, another explosion was heard. This one came from behind, however.

"Noooooo! My poptarts! They are injured! Don't worry, my loves, you will be saved, that I guarantee. Here, climb into my mouth. You'll be safe there, I am positive." Everyone turned quickly to see Thor standing near the now destroyed toaster, gooey poptarts being stuffed into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Tony struggled to get up, as the syrup had made him stick to the floor. After rolling over, he managed to stand, but was quickly hit by an arrow, which promptly exploded on him.

"Aaagh, what the hell was that for?" He groaned, as he swatted the smoke away from his face, only to see Clint aiming at him.

"Hush, duck. I'm hunting you. After all, it is duck season, and I am Elmer Fudd, duck and wabbit hunter extraordinaire." Clint said with a glint in his eyes. Tony's own eyes widened before he looked down and saw himself covered in the feathers from when the pillows had exploded. However, still very much high, the genius didn't realize that the syrup had made the feathers stick to him, and therefore believed Clint's story, unfortunately. Eyes even wider as the "realization" that he was a duck caught during duck season dawned upon him, Tony turned around, running to and fro the room, desperately trying to escape Elmer Fudd, aka Clint.

In the meantime, yet another fight had erupted between Thor and Hulk, this time over poptarts. Thor had found some already-made ones in the rubble, as the entire kitchen had been destroyed, and had eagerly grabbed them, savoring the fact that the treats were still in tact. As he did, Hulk spotted him and lunged for the treats, suddenly feeling hungry. As the two fought over the treats, Loki continued his conversation with the television.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Suddenly, Black Widow walked into the room, having returned from a mission. Taking in the scene, with Thor and the Hulk fighting, Loki apparently talking to himself, and Clint chasing a feathery Tony, she internally rolled her eyes and sighed, though no change in her facial expression showed on the outside. Then, the agent turned around and left the room again. As she walked towards her room, the agent saw Steve walking in, bags in his hands. Walking up to him, she quickly said,

"There's something waiting for you in the kitchen. Good luck, Captain." Then, the agent nodded her farewell to the soldier before heading on her way. Steve was left staring after Natasha with a confused and slightly worried expression on his face. I wonder what she means, he thought to himself before a crash effectively knocked the super-soldier out of his musings. taking a deep breath and silently praying, the super-soldier slowly walked to the kitchen, not too keen on what his "surprise" was.

In the meantime, during that entire interaction, much had happened in the kitchen. No one had even noticed Natasha's arrival nor her departure. Instead, they had continued with their current activities. Then, after Natasha left, Loki had stood up suddenly, before blasting the television with a heavy dose of magic, effectively destroying it.

"Foolish creature, do not ever underestimate me again. I am Loki, Asgardian god, and you are, all of you, beneath me!" Then, realizing what he'd done to the "woman", the god got down on his knees and began shooting out apologies, wincing every now and then as he listened to the apparent reproaches delivered by the woman, errm, television. Seeing that it was of no use, the god got up, excused himself, and flew up into the air, with the intention of leaving. However, before he could get anywhere, an arrow hit him, but shocking the god. Loki tumbled to the ground, pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and stared at it with anger and confusion before the drug inside the arrow tip knocked him out. Clint, smiling to himself as he looked at the god, thinking he had hit a flying bird, silently congratulated himself on his victory before turning back to Tony, intent on capturing the "duck" also. Tony, seeing Clint's determined look, glanced back between the archer and the unconscious god. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"I'm a duck, right, so therefore I should be able to fly." Tony mumbled to himself before he quickly dodged an arrow aimed at him by Clint. Turning around, the genius ran for his life, literally, towards one of the shattered windows. Just as he reached his destination and prepared to jump, a voice screamed his name, ordering him to stop.

Turning around, the feathery Tony Stark saw none other than Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, standing in the doorway, if you could call it that considering the amount of destruction done to it, with a shocked and slightly panicked expression on the soldier's face. The order had not only shocked Tony, but also Clint, who now recovered from his shock and, ignoring Steve's presence entirely, prepared to catch his "prey". Tony, seeing Clint aim his arrow, quickly spread his arms as he moved to jump out the window, Clint firing his arrow at the same time.

Steve, seeing one Avenger about to kill another, acted quickly as he ran with super-speed towards the window, thanking the serum in him once again for his inhuman speed. He quickly grabbed and tackled Tony away from the open window, as the arrow whizzed out. Outside, an explosion could be heard, and Steve outwardly flinched, already anticipating the unwelcome scolding that would be delivered later by Fury in regards to the Avengers', ahem, behavior, on this day. Sighing quietly, Steve once again used his super-speed to effectively tackled Clint, knocking the archer out in the process, much to his relief. Next, overlooking Tony for a minute, Steve once again used his speed, this time running to break up the still-fighting Thor and Bruce, both of whom had ironically enough forgotten about the poptarts whilst trying to gain possession of said sweet treats.

"The wonderful poptarts shall be mine, green giant!" Thor roared as he hit the Hulk back with Mjonir. At the same time, Hulk blocked, before hitting the hammer back to its owner. At the same time, the Hulk growled,

"No, Hulk want poptarts! Puny god!" Steve, silently hoping his super-strength would be powerful enough for him to separate the two and survive, ran in between them, stopping the battle momentarily as both Thor and the Hulk stared at the newcomer. Steve, swallowing slightly, turned to the Hulk and asked in a calm, friendly voice,

"Hey there, big guy. Do you think we can have just a few minutes to talk things out? After that I'll let you two finish things up, if you still feel like it." As he said so, Steve gestured at Thor and then himself, hoping the Hulk wouldn't pummel him into dust. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Hulk replied, or more like grunted, a yes, the giant barely nodding his head. Smiling his thanks at the giant, Steve then turned to Thor, who looked confused and slightly angry.

"Thor, I know you love poptarts, but do you think you and the Hulk could, ummm, I don't know, share them?" He asked, gulping loudly as his words came out sounding unsure. Then, becoming the leader once again, he began speaking again, this time more confidently.

"You see, if you and him share the poptarts, then not only will you not have to fight and hurt each other," not to mention destroy the Tower, he thought grimly, "but you will also have poptarts, both of you. That way, everyone wins. So, what do you say, buddy?" He finished, feeling like he was talking to a five year old. Or Tony, Steve thought with a grimace before he turned his attention back to Thor. Patiently, he waited for an answer.

"I...think I can agree to that, captain of America." Thor said hesitantly. Steve quickly smiled reassuringly to hi, before turning to the Hulk and explaining the turns of events. The Hulk, upon hearing that Thor would share the poptarts with him, gradually shrunk back in Bruce, minus a shirt. Not to mention, his pants were now ripped shorts, and his eyes were red, obviously an effect of the drug. Forgetting that they had been feuding just a minute or so ago, Thor and Bruce stood next to each other, holding a box of poptarts and sharing the treats happily with each other. Happy that the two were getting along, Steve turned to see Tony jumping off an overturned couch, obviously attempting to fly. He didn't seem worried, now that the hunter, aka Clint, was knocked out. Sighing once again, and making a mental note note to find out from JARVIS why everyone was acting even crazier than usual, Steve headed over to Tony.

Tony looked up to see his hunter's opponent walking up to him. Suppose he's also a hunter, Tony wondered to himself, before his eyes widened in fear. Turning around, he quickly ran back to window, intent on escaping from the "hunter" and still under the impression that he was a bird. Steve, luckily, caught up to the genius just before he jumped, pulling the feather-covered man from the ledge before dragging him to a room.

"Aaaaah, let go of me! I don't taste good, I'm an old old duck! Besides, it's not duck season anymore, so technically this is illegal." Tony screeched, before he realized his pleads were futile. Getting an idea, he took up another tactic. Squawking.

Steve couldn't believe his ears when Tony Stark, currently covered n feathers, began making bird sounds at the top of his lungs. Breathing in and out to calm himself down, Steve continued to drag the delusional billionaire to another room. However, when Tony's struggles became to much, not to mention his bird calls, Steve lost it and knocked the genius out, feeling little remorse and more joy at the peace and quiet that now engulfed him. Smiling to himself the soldier then dumped Tony's unconscious body onto a bed, before leaving and locking the door from the outside. He knew that when Tony woke he would most likely ask JARVIS to open the door, but that would mean the genius was back to normal, well as normal as Tony Stark can get, so it'd be fine.

Next, Steve walked back to the destroyed kitchen, where Thor and Bruce still stood, eating some ice cream which had began to melt straight from carton. Ignoring them, as they were causing no trouble at the moment, Steve instead walked towards Clint's unconscious form and picked the archer up, before walking over to Loki's equally unconscious body and doing the same. He then walked out the room, completely unnoticed by both Thor and Bruce, before disposing of the two bodies in his arms in their respective beds.

The Captain then made his final trip to the destroyed kitchen, grabbing the bags he had set down in the midst of the chaos, before he headed off to his room, having had enough of the madness in the Tower for one day. As he relaxed, he could only think of one thing. What adventures would tomorrow bring?

* * *

And that is why, when Tony, Bruce, Loki, Thor, and Clint showed up the next morning looking hungover and completely lost, Steve couldn't help but smile. And, that smile only grew wider when Tony commanded JARVIS to replay the previous day's video in order to determine not only why the kitchen, among other parts of the Tower, was destroyed, but also why no one could remember anything, the genius included. Steve simply said his farewell to his teammates, wished them luck, and left for another day of adventure as the video began to play. Boy, are they in for a surprise, Steve thought with a very mischievous and amused smile on his lips, similar to the one worn by Tony regularly. I'm spending too much time with him, Steve thought to himself, before stopping as his extra-sensitive ears picked up sounds. Listening, he heard screams coming from the room where the recently amnesiac Avengers stood, and just laughed softly. Oh, how he loved Avengers Tower.

* * *

Well, there you have it! My first oneshot, my first fanfic, and also my first crackfic! Wow, sooo many firsts, I'm amazed and proud of myself. Sorry it's so long for a crackfic. I tried to shorten it as much as possible, though I don't think I succeeded. So, what did you guys think? I've never been high before, nor do I plan to be, so the situations might seem a bit unrealistic. Then again, since IT IS a made up drug, I think the effects of it can be anything, which is basically what I included in this fic. Sorry if anyone is OOC, I tried my best, and I hope you guys like it! This has been so much fun! To those who didn't like it, I apologize, and to those who lost brain cells, I also apologize. Additionally, I apologize for any errors in grammar and spelling, for I lack a BETA reader, unless you can count my split personality. Haha, I'm joking, so please don't look at me like that. Anyways, like I said before, review if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it, and also no flames, I beg of you! Okay then, bye bye, everybody! *wide smile*


End file.
